homebound
by FivePastTwo
Summary: / /AU/ /She is giving and loving and offers him a million reasons to stay. . / / Fem!KuraxKuro/ /


**A/N.** A very short drabble Alternate Universe drabble fic. It takes place in a college or university or early work between two young adults. And if you have time, could you pretty please check out my other fic, its called _**twisted**_. This is my first one-shot and my first ever completed story. I hope you have fun reading. Please enjoy and review. :D This has roughly about 1100 words. :D

.

.

.

**homebound**

.

.

/ /AU/ /She is giving and loving and offers him a million reasons to stay. . / / Fem!KuraxKuro/ /

.

.

.

Kuroro blinked the last of his sleep away as he stared at the familiar ceiling of their shared room. He turned his head to the side and saw his lover fast asleep, her back turned to him and curled a little. Her back was bare and trails of lovebites were all over the visible part of her body, her sleek blonde hair were all fisted up and the ends of his lips turned up slightly in a remembering smirk.

Last night had been _very_ fun. It had been like that everytime.

Then he frowned a little when he realized he cannot remember the last time he woke up alone and desolate, without anything warm by his side seeking him. Kuroro wondered too when he had started calling the space boxed with four walls theirs. The word tasted foreign on his mouth and he did not know what to make of it.

Things were either his or not and never shared.

It puzzled him that the feeling of sharing engulfed his system like it was natural, the need for control and total possession did not erupt in him like it usually did but instead made him feel this light fluttering emotion that was as foreign as sharing.

Kuroro stood up from the bed and the body beside him stirred, she always knew when he woke up.

Her aquamarine blue eyes opened themselves into drowsy slits and forced her still sleepy body to rise from the bed while she clutched the blanket around her chest for some unneeded modesty. He knew her body as well as his own. And his body could remember hers until forever ends.

"Sleep Kurapika." The eyes that he knew better than his own, looked up at him with worry etched over them. Her eyes were now alert and wide. They were no longer asleep.

His lover and himself knew that sleep would elude them both tonight. He gently pressed his lips to hers and pushed her back the bed.

He started gentler than last night. He kissed her lips and his hands trailed down the familiar curves of her body. Her hands were on his chest and she let him kiss her chin and her jaw and did not protest when his lips feathered over her chest. Even when his gentle kisses suddenly turned rough and branding.

Kurapika kissed him back and Kuroro tensed. When her lips touched his own, the same unplaced emotion hovered over him, for a moment he stopped and rested his cheek to the veil of her hair. She smelled familiar and sweet. Again he wondered, when he had grown too comfortable at her side. Her arms were now wrapped around his shoulders, they braced him from the world, gave him comfort when nothing could. And again he wondered, when she had him memorized and known.

They finished what they started, flesh unto flesh, lips unto lips, lust to lust and an un-reciprocated feeling... but instead of going back to the rhythmic pattern they had fallen themselves unto he grudgingly pushed himself out the bed to clothe himself.

He felt her eyes on him, a frown on her face. He didn't need to turn around to know, he simply knew. He zipped his pants and tucked his shirt. He ran his hands down his sexed up hair. Everything was rumpled and he was bothered. A feeling he knew tugged at his mind and almost non-existent heart. Regret.

He knew regret very well. They were friends and enemies, rolled into one. He had many and at the same time nothing. He wondered if he would turn around to look at her accusing eyes would become his one-time regret.

He had many and at the same time nothing. He indulged himself and looked at his _ex-lover_ on the tousled bed he had previously shared. The bed that used to be the perfect size became too big, the room became too dull, everything too unclear.

She wanted to say something, her eyes told him so. She had given him her body and her time and he reasoned with himself she at least deserved to say her piece. He rooted himself on the spot. Part of him wanted to return but part him wanted to part.

He waited and he waited.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was small but strong. People could shout their voice raw but somehow they were not as strong as the words she spoke. Her voice was gentle but at the same time steel.

He imagined himself without her at his side and he wondered was that regret? Life back to his monochromatic life. Life before he knew who he was and where he was. Life when he was nothing but a breathing thing and not at all alive. Life before he knew her. Life before he had a purpose, a _belonging_.

"Home." He realize.

He took gentle steps towards his _lover_ sitting on the bed they _shared_ and this time touched her lips with his own now with knowledge she had known way before he had figured it out. He gently places her down again, his hands pillowing her head. She doesn't do anything and was unresponsive to his touches.

Her eyes were closed and he waits for them to open while his forehead touched hers and his hands cupped her cheeks and his body hovered above hers. She opens them and he realizes his almost non-existent heart had always been there before. Broken and empty but now had value beyond he had ever imagined.

He kissed her lips and trailed kisses down her body. This time, not out of lust but out of love. And never again lust.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Life was black and gray back then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Life with her had colors and depths with volumes and hues.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She is giving and loving and offers him a million reasons to stay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His heart is hers.

His soul to her will.

But among those things

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her side is his home.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**homebound**  
2013

.

.

.


End file.
